


The Riddler's False Notion

by RobinStories



Series: Uncontrolled Affection [2]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Based roughly off of the events of Death in Slow Motion/Riddler's False Notion from season 1. As the Duo fight crime at a more frantic pace than ever before, the Riddler continues to plot his revenge against Batman and Robin for the death of Molly in the Batcave. However, it's always more complicated than it appears...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place ultimately about three months after the previous work in the serious, so Robin is now about 16.5 years old

Dick was exhausted. It seemed as if they were fighting a new villain every week now. No matter how many times he and Batman put away a criminal, another would surface almost immediately. It was like the world's worst game of whack-a-villain. Only a week after Robin was captured by the Riddler, the Duo faced off against Penguin. Then they were captured by the Joker and almost unmasked on live television! They were frozen by Mr. Freeze and yet no matter what seemed to happen to them, they always managed to find a way out of things. It didn't make them complacent in any way, but avoiding the worst outcome possible, death, was always a win. Their reputation as successful crimefighters continued to grow, despite the fact that it seemed the first time they really went up against a villain, they were almost always captured and almost killed. 

Six weeks after "that time", as Dick began to refer to his capture by the Riddler, he reared his face again. He had still never spoken to anyone about his dream or his apparent feelings of attraction to the Riddler. That would sideline him for sure if Bruce ever found out. 

Battling the Riddler for a second time made Dick incredibly nervous. He did everything he could, apart from outright telling Bruce, to stay together. He did not want to be separated again. They had accosted Riddler and his gang underground but were ambushed. A net of some unknown adhesive material had fallen upon them and was weighted with something, causing the two to fall to the ground. Then, using a fan and spray, the net slowly encased the heroes like a cocoon. Squeezed against each other and unable to move, the Duo was dragged to their deathtrap. They were placed on giant spinning wheels to be spun into oblivion, but luckily, Batman managed to stop the wheels and free the heroes. 

***

Riddler had been biding his time, watching the Duo and plotting his revenge. He still grieved for the loss of Molly and despite his confusing feelings towards Robin, vowed revenge. He knew that Robin was the weak link and the way to really get back at Batman. It would be tit for tat. As the Duo fought villain after villain, Riddler made notes and was glued to his television when he thought Joker would actually unmask them. The difference between the Joker and everyone else is that the Joker doesn't abide by any code. While disappointed the Duo escaped, he had really wanted to know who they were, or at least, who Batman was since he had no idea who the kid was. 

When the Duo was hot on his trail before a plan could be completed, he was forced to capture and subdue them. As they squirmed helplessly in his sticky net, he had contemplated spraying them with knockout gas and simply whisking Robin away. However, Batman would have been immediately suspicious and no doubt would have found him too quickly. Plus, he had no contingency plan for what to do since he didn't expect to have to fend off the heroes again so soon. He paced in his lair, after sending them to their deaths on his wheels, about whether he should have done it anyway. But he assumed, and assumed correctly it turned out, that they'd escape and he'd have another chance. It had to be on his terms. It had to be perfect. 

***

Weeks passed after the escape from the Riddler's wheel. Mad Hatter, Joker, Catwoman, Tut, and others had all gone toe to toe with the Dynamic Duo but ultimately lost. It had now been about three months since "that time", and Dick had jokingly celebrated his half-birthday, according to him, being suspended upside down to the bell of Wayne Memorial Tower. That damn vixen and Bookworm had gassed him with a trick book. Dick hated being gassed. It made him nauseous and always afraid to wake up because he never knew what he'd wake up to. 

Dick walked downstairs on a bright morning, wearing sweat pants and no shirt (not uncommon for him in the mornings) and walked barefoot into the kitchen. Alfred tutted him as he always liked propriety but Bruce had given up trying to control a teenager. Dick was proud of the work he'd put in so far and even though his body was basically identical to how it had been three months ago, there was a little more showing of his abdominal muscles and slightly more tone in his arms. Much to Dick's chagrin, there was no noticeable hair growth. He hated the title "Boy Wonder" now and wished that he was taller, thicker, and hairier so it wouldn't even make sense to people. 

There was a distant ring and Bruce and Dick looked at each other immediately. It was the red phone and they knew what that meant. They hurried to the study and Bruce answered and spoke briefly with the Commissioner. He hung up the phone and looked at his shirtless sidekick. 

"Riddler again," Bruce said. "To the Batpoles!"

Dick didn't even flinch. His last encounter with the Riddler had been as normal as anything and now that it was three months and counting, he was suppressing it well. However, as he slid down the pole and was changed into his bright costume, he did notice a slight twitch in his briefs at the thought of tangling with the Riddler again. However, being a professional crimefighter now, he put those feelings to the side and hopped into the Batmobile as it sped toward Police HQ

The Duo arrived and Gordon ushered them into his office. Apparently the Riddler had been appearing around town as Charlie Chaplin, instigating incidents and recording them on video. It seemed relatively harmless on its face, but the curious aspect was the taping of it. Typically criminals weren't trying to document their own nefarious business. The last video that the police recovered had a riddle at the end which led the Duo to a nearby bakery.

As the Batmobile pulled up and the two raced inside, they found the place empty, but another riddle on the wall. That riddle, which Robin was happy he solved before Batman, led them to the library. As they attempted to open the door, a large book fell on the two of them. Robin groaned as he slowly got to his feet, expecting to be surrounded by the Riddler and his men and having to fight their way out. However, there was nothing. Just another riddle in the book. As Batman read it, Robin started to become visually frustrated at being toyed with and that was caught on camera as the Riddler's men filmed from a hidden spot. 

Back at the hideout, Riddler and his crew enjoyed watching the silent movies they'd recorded so far while in the Batcave, the Duo attempted to solve the riddle in the book. It was clear now that the villain was making silent movies, but to what end they didn't know. 

Eventually it was Alfred who pieced together that the Riddler's next move would be at the home of a wealthy silent film collector who was throwing a party. Seizing the moment, the Duo blasted back out in the Batmobile. 

At the house, Riddler and his men were spiking the lemonade with Riddler's own concoction that would drive the partygoers into fits of rage, giggling silently as his plan continued to unfold brilliantly. 

As the party began, the Duo pulled up and with no sign of the Riddler, decided that Batman should go inside and Robin should keep an eye outside from the Batmobile. Batman was hesitant and made sure Robin was ok with this plan, but in fact Robin was pushing for it. He needed to break out of the funk and the only way was to simply act normal. Plus, the action would be inside and Robin's job would be just to alert Batman if he saw the Riddler pull up. 

That was the brilliance of Riddler's plan. The Duo were so far down the rabbit hole that their masked eyes were off the ball. 

Batman entered the party casually and began to mingle and search for the Riddler. He noticed some odd behavior that he radioed Robin about, also confirming there was no sign of the Riddler or his men. All of a sudden, a woman threw a punch at another woman.

"I'll call you back," Batman said, rushing into the room. 

As Robin waited for Batman to radio in, a girl dressed as Little Bo Peep came running up to the Batmobile.

"Sir, sir please help me please!" she pleaded, holding her shepherd staff in her hands. Robin hopped up and sat on the top of the door so he could meet her eye line, still holding his radio. 

"What's the matter?" Robin asked, lowering his voice as best he could and trying to sound older.

"A horrible man dressed in green tights just leapt out of the bushes and seized my little brother!" she said.

"Dressed in green?" Robin said, narrowing his masked eyes. 

"Yes! And he shouted the strangest thing. He said a clue. He said 'when is a bonnet not a bonnet'," she said, pretending like she was trying hard to remember. 

"The Riddler!" Robin said, clenching a gloved fist. "That clue's a snap. A bonnet's no longer a bonnet when it becomes a young woman!" Robin said, gesturing to the young woman as he spoke and thought. Immediately he started to turn back on his radio.

"Oh how clever you are!" she said, holding the curved end of the staff near Robin and spraying a thick yellow gas into his face. He barely had time to register what was going on before his eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped into the seat of the Batmobile. Immediately, two men emerged from behind the house and easily lifted the young sidekick out of the car and carried him to their concealed van, tossing his limp body in the back. 

Meanwhile, inside, the party was in a full fight as Batman tried to stop it. No one was listening to him as they were drugged by the lemonade but then he spotted Riddler's men filming. They saw him spot them and high-tailed it out of there.

"Batman to Robin! Batman calling Robin!" Batman said into his radio as the two men escaped. But there was no answer as Robin's radio sat alone on the Batmobile's passenger seat. 

The two men filming had a separate car. The van into which Robin had been tossed had long since departed. When it arrived at Riddler's hideout, an abandoned warehouse deep in the industrial heart of Gotham, Robin was carried into a room where he was sat in a metallic chair with arms. His wrists were secured to the arms of the chair and his ankles were secured to the front legs, sitting him tightly. His head hung into his chest as the goons removed his utility belt. Otherwise he was left untouched. 

The Riddler walked in and cackled. Finally, it was time for his revenge...


	2. Chapter 2

Robin groaned as he started to come around. He hated being gassed. His neck was sore from having his masked face hang low for who knows how long. His training kicked in and the first thing he did was get quiet. He subtly tried each of his limbs but he felt them secured tightly to the the chair he was seated in. He flexed his fingers and wiggled his toes in his pixie boots, feeling everywhere to figure out what was going on without saying a word. He wrinkled his nose and felt his mask, but he didn't feel the tightness of his utility belt around his narrow waist. That wasn't a new thing, but with his limbs bound, it wouldn't have been much use to him. 

He slowly opened his masked eyes and beheld the Riddler, standing with his weight on his left leg, his right leg slightly bent. His right hand was folded under his chin, his left hand crossing his chest and supporting his right elbow. He appeared to be quietly studying Robin. As soon as Robin saw him he jolted slightly in his chair, feeling a slight twitch in his briefs which he quickly pushed away and thankfully, Riddler didn't appear to see. 

"Riddler, you fiend!" Robin said rather stereotypically, struggling feebly in his restraints. "What's your game this time?"

Riddler smiled but didn't say a word. He continued to look over Robin's helpless body, seated so properly in that small metal chair. As Riddler remained silent, Robin noticed a film camera next to the Riddler with a red light on. It was obviously recording. Robin quickly looked around the room but it was empty apart from the chair which seemed bolted to the floor. 

"To whoever is watching, I'm in some sort of warehouse I think, probably downtown!" Robin yelled at the camera. 

"Oh really Boy Blunder do you think this is live?" Riddler said, breaking his silence. "And added to that, I've been making silent movies." Riddler rolled his eyes which were behind his own purple mask as Robin began to dramatically mouth his previous words. "And we're going to edit it. And here I thought you heroes were smart." His tone was exasperated, but playful enough not to worry Robin.

"So what's the game then? An exciting movie of me sitting tied up in a chair? Riveting..." Robin said with a lot of snark. 

"I was going for a more...electric...feeling for this film," Riddler said with a smile and emphasizing the word 'electric'. Suddenly, Robin felt like his whole body was on fire. The metallic chair became electrified and Robin's bonds made it impossible for him to separate himself fully from it and his costume provided zero protection. He thrashed about, thrusting his hips forward and trying to get away as his screams echoed in the empty concrete room. Then, just as suddenly, it stopped. Robin cried out and was breathing heavily, slumped as much as his bonds would allow in the chair. His head hung low before he slowly raised it, masked eyes glaring at the Riddler. 

"Any other comments or questions, Boy Blunder?" Riddler asked, pursing his lips slightly and cocking his head in mock curiosity.

Filled with teenage rage and bravado, Robin stupidly replied, "Is that the lowest setting?" His tone matching the Riddler's.

"You know, it actually was," said the Riddler, nodding slowly and looking slightly away. 

There was another, more powerful surge through the chair and Robin's screams began anew, his young voice cracking slightly and body thrashing about helplessly in the chair. Riddler smiled as he watched the teenager struggle and scream. The heat in his loins grew and he did nothing to suppress it. He always got off on torture. He should do it more often, he thought. This wasn't specific to Robin in any way. 

"Oh Robin," the Riddler said, faking exasperation as the shocks faded away. Robin's body twitched slightly as his head again hung into his heaving chest. "I wish we could add the sound of your agony to the video. It's a symphony with these acoustics," he said gleefully. "Aw, already out of snarky responses, Boy Wonder?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip slightly and cocking his head. Robin continued to breathe heavily with the occasional twitch in his arms and legs. 

"What do you want?" he asked softly. 

"Ah yes, the evil plan of the villain to be told to the curious hero detective. I thought it was your job to figure these things out, Robin?" Riddler said. "What do you think my game is this time?"

Robin tried to catch his breath and think, hoping that a delay in his response would mean a delay in any future shocks. However, it appeared the Riddler was one step ahead of him as his body was flooded with electricity again. It was a shorter burst, but higher in intensity. Robin fought back tears as best he could, keeping his head down.

"Sorry, Boy Blunder, you need to answer quicker!" Riddler said, giggling away. 

"I...I assume..." Robin began, finding it difficult to talk and think and breathe all at once. "that you want information. That's...why people...torture, right? To get...something...out of the person being tortured?" Robin said, raising his head just enough to look at the Riddler.

"Wrong!" he cried out as Robin's body shook again. Robin's muscles had given out. His movements were being caused solely by the shocks which were flopping his small body around like a fish in the chair. His head rolled around and his tongue lolled out slightly. When the shocks stopped, his masked head rolled slowly from the side and back down, a little drool escaping from his young mouth. 

"My, my, you don't look too good," Riddler said, stepping in front of Robin and bending down. He had removed his gloves and he grabbed Robin's smooth chin with his right forefinger and thumb and raised the boy's head so he was looking into the Riddler's eyes. Robin's blue eyes under the mask were filled with unwanted tears from the electricity. Riddler knew him well enough to know he wasn't broken at all. "Batman killed my Molly. He didn't try to save her. She was my closest friend and meant the world to me. So now, I'm going to take something that's near and dear to him: you," Riddler said, emphasizing the last word and making his voice even deeper for it. 

He released Robin's head and walked away. Robin's head fell again but he managed to speak.

"Batman...tried..." he said, breathing hard. "to save her..."

Riddler turned around.

"Killing....me...won't bring...her back..." Robin said.

Riddler walked quickly back in front of Robin and wrapped his hand firmly around Robin's neck, his grip high enough to again force Robin's masked eyes to meet his own. 

"Oh but I don't intend to kill you, Boy Wonder," he said, squeezing slightly and causing Robin to gag slightly. "That's very simple and would be done already." Robin's eyes were wide as the air was slowly cut off. "You don't have to kill someone to take something away. I'll leave it to your clever little mind to figure out what that means. But don't worry," he continued, applying more pressure, forcing Robin's eyes to roll up into his head, "you'll figure it out eventually." He let go of Robin's neck and Robin's head fell hard into his chest. Riddler grabbed a fistful of his soft brown hair and lifted his head back up. He was unconscious but alive. Stepping to the side and maintaining his grip, he put his masked head next to Robin's, whose mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed and looked into the camera. "This is just the beginning, Batman. Stay tuned for Robin's next big adventure!" There was no giggle, just a malicious grin as Riddler released Robin's hair and the boy's head fell again into his chest. 

Riddler shut the camera off and took it into the next room. They began to simple process of editing, where Robin's clues as to where he was were cut out, but all of the shocks were left in. The black and white gave it a nice touch that Riddler giggled about as they added traditional silent movie piano music that matched the scene perfectly. They then got to the part where Riddler grabs Robin by the neck and luckily Riddler didn't fully block the shot.

"Perfect," Riddler said, watching the screen. "You can actually see the moment where I choke him out!" he giggled. They then added the sound where Riddler talks to Batman.

"Cinematic genius, boys!" Riddler proclaimed, sticking a finger in the air. "Send it to Police HQ at once!" 

His goons set about Riddler's orders and sent the video via messenger to Police HQ. Riddler, meanwhile, had quickly left the room to go into another room alone. He shut the door and leaned against, breathing hard. He looked at his hands and they were trembling slightly. His cock was hard in his tights, but was unseen because he'd added a protective brief to the outside of his green tights that masked the area despite his hardness. He had to shake these feelings. This was business. This was revenge! The boy would pay for the Bat's crimes, that's how it works! He slapped himself a few times. 

"Get ahold of yourself, Nygma," he said quietly. "His perils are just beginning and if you can't stomach it, it's all been for nothing and Molly died for nothing. Do it for her," he said, staring off into the empty room. 

Back at Police HQ, Batman was in Gordon's office with O'Hara as well. The two policemen were still recovering from their own behavior at the party. 

"It wasn't your fault, gentlemen, you were drugged," Batman said assuringly, pacing back and forth. He was desperately trying to figure out a way to locate Robin, but the tracking device in his utility belt was worthless because he had found Robin's belt in a dumpster near Police HQ. Clearly Riddler knew it existed and planned accordingly. However, it seemed recently deposited. The problem had been that Batman had been chasing the two cameramen in the Batmobile, assuming they had Robin or knew where he was. However, by the time he caught up with them, they claimed to know nothing, which was true. Riddler hadn't let them know his plans or his hideout location. When Batman took the two to Police HQ to be interrogated, he found the belt and then went directly upstairs to talk to Gordon and O'Hara, who had just returned from the party. 

"What's the news on the Boy Wonder?" Gordon asked, removing the ice pack from his forehead. 

"Nothing yet. I'm sure he's fine. The Riddler wouldn't harm the boy on his own. Robin's danger is whenever I'm with him. The rules change," Batman said. 

Just then there was a knock at the door and a package was brought in by the Commissioner's secretary. It was wrapped in green paper and had a question mark on it. The secretary handed it to Batman and left. As Batman stared at it, he went to the door. 

"Gentlemen, I'm going to view this alone, if you don't mind. I'll keep you appraised," he said curtly.

"Of course, Caped Crusader!" Gordon said. "Let us know if there's anything we can do. 

Batman thanked them and headed back to the Batcave as quickly as possible. He watched in stunned silence alone in the cave. There was no reason. There was no rationale. There was only torture and the promise of more. Batman shook with rage and punched a hole in a nearby monitor. He then put his hands to his cowled eyes and wept softly. It's happened again, and again it was his fault...


	3. Chapter 3

The Riddler stared at the monitor from the control booth. The picture was a bit grainy but all in all, at least it was in color. There was a whole bank of monitors from all of the cameras they had set up in this part of the warehouse. Two of his goons sat at the switches, making minor adjustments. While not the worst thing he's ever thought of to torment a hero, it certainly was the most he'd worked on one. 

The main part of the warehouse, a huge area, had been converted into a giant maze. The walls were solid so you couldn't see through them and 15 feet high. They were also smooth so it was impossible to climb over them. There was an entrance to the maze and an exit, or I suppose two entrances given how Riddler had set up this particular silent film. There were a few surprises within the maze itself, but nothing terribly clever. That wasn't the point. The point was fear. Fear for Robin, but a lot of fear for Batman. Fear of what could happen should Robin fail at his task. 

In the center of the maze lay the unconscious Boy Wonder, still out cold from Riddler's grip. Although the massive amount of electricity that had surged through his teenaged body had probably aided in the overall exhaustion of the 16-year-old sidekick. He had been stripped of his entire costume, apart from his mask. He was gently laid on his back, his arms at his sides and slightly out. His masked head lolled to his right and his chest slowly rose and fell. That's what Riddler was staring at. Even though the picture was a little grainy on his monitor, he could make out everything in good detail. The only thing the grainy picture did was made it look like the boy had no hair on his body at all except for his pubic hair, but Riddler knew that it was there in places. He looked so small and innocent, just like he had back in Riddler's hideout three months ago. 

There was one addition to him: a thin metallic collar that was tightly fitted around his neck. 

Robin groaned awake and rolled his head side to side slowly. The first thing he felt was the coldness of the very smooth concrete floor underneath him. And he could feel it everywhere...on his skin. This woke him up very quickly as he raised his head slightly and beheld his limp boyhood fully exposed. His masked face blanched and then began to heat up with embarrassment as he quickly got to his bare feet and covered his private area with both hands tightly. 

He looked around confused, spinning in slow circles and taking in the massive walls around him and the space of the warehouse. 

"Welcome back, Boy Wonder!" came the Riddler's voice from a speaker somewhere overhead. "I trust your rest was...restful?" he cackled.

"Riddler! What have you done with my costume?!" Robin screamed, his head staring upward at the vast ceiling. He still spun around a bit, feeling that at some point he might spot the Riddler. 

"I'm cutting out the middleman," came the reply. "This just saves time. Plus, you look so cute trying to hide your little with your little hands," Riddler said playfully. Robin's face turned redder with embarrassment and anger at the word 'little'. 

"Where am I?!" Robin screamed, both hands still tightly cupping his soft package. 

"The center of hell, Boy Blunder," Riddler said, his voice deeper and more menacing than before. "You are in the center of a maze designed by yours truly. Your task is simple: escape the maze. There are two places you can get out. If you manage to do so, I'll let you go back to your precious Batman!" Riddler said. Robin began looking around again, this time at the maze itself. There were two routes he could take from the place he was, but had no idea which would be faster. 

"What's the catch?" Robin asked, a little less angrily and more suspiciously.

"I'm glad you asked!" Riddler said excitedly. "Like I said, there are two places to leave the maze. That means, there are two places to enter the maze. Each entrance or exit, depending on which side you're on, is currently closed by a door. On the other side of each of those doors is one of the Thomas brothers!" Riddler said dramatically. Robin's face looked confused. "I see you've never heard of them. Allow me to fill you in. The Thomas brothers are former football players, each about 6'6" and weighing about 260-270 pounds. They are, shall we say, big strong men. They've been in prison for the last 5 years. Would you like to know why? Good because I'm going to tell you. They raped over 50 teenaged boys, aged 13-17 between the two of them. It's really something they're passionate about." Robin's face began to drain of all color. "When my boys helped them leave prison the other day, they mentioned you and apparently they've been following the newspapers which have been full of your exploits with Batman. Apparently, you are a prime cut steak for them."

Riddler could see on his monitors both of the brothers. They were completely naked, their massive cocks already rock hard at the thought of Robin. They, too, had the same thin collars on. They were shifting their weight from side to side, apparently chomping on the bit after hearing Riddler's introduction of them. 

"So here are the rules," Riddler continued. "If Robin can escape, he's set free. However, if the Thomas brothers manage to find him, then he's all theirs!" The giggling was louder than ever as Robin began to sweat, despite the rather chilly room. "You'll all notice that you have a collar on." Robin cupped his package with his left hand, still covering it completely, and felt the collar with his right. "You can't remove it, so don't try. If anyone breaks the rules, then you'll be electrocuted. There are also some fun surprises in the maze as well."

"Riddler! I'm not playing your games!" Robin yelled, his voice cracking slightly and his body rising to his toes slightly as he yelled upward. He then flinched as a short, minor burst shot through his collar. 

"That was a very small dose, Robin. If you don't comply, I'll incapacitate you and let the Thomas brothers find their way to you. The choice is yours! Begin!" 

The doors to the maze opened and like stampeding cattle, the two massive, naked men charged in, one from each side. They were grunting so loudly that Robin could hear them, even in the center of the maze. Robin chose randomly and ran into the maze, his hands tightly cupping his precious bits. He had no idea where he was going, but was trying to stay as far away from the grunting noises as possible. Each turn was a small heart attack as Robin feared running into one of the men who was hellbent on violating his virginity. 

Riddler watched on the monitors as each camera collected various angles of the action. He lightly nibbled on his knuckle as the scene unfolded before him. All three seemed to be moving rather randomly.

Robin turned a corner and hit a dead end. However, when he reached the dead end, he was blasted in the face with a fine mist/powder. He coughed and sputtered as his right hand left it's position cupping his privates to fan it away from his face, the left staying firmly in place.

"Uh oh, it looks like Robin triggered the sloth mist! Quick boys, he'll be slow for the next 5 minutes or so. Now's your chance to catch him!" Riddler laughed. 

Robin staggered away, his vision slightly blurry and his limbs feeling heavy. He was moving at a walking pace despite his desire to be sprinting. Despite his unbalance, he kept his hands covering his cock and balls. His mind was clear which made the situation that much more irritating. Luckily for Robin, the Thomas brothers weren't having much luck navigating the maze and the mist wore off before they could find him. He made several more random turns before returning to the center of the maze. He cursed under his breath and charged forward into the other passage. 

He made two lefts and a right before he turned a corner and came face to face with one of the brothers. He was massive, twice the weight of Robin and maybe a foot taller. His body was ripped with thick muscles covered in hair and his cock was erect and pointing directly at Robin. As he slid to a halt, his hands went to the sides and the brother's eyes went wide and his mouth drooled as he beheld Robin's soft member. 

"I found him!" he roared. Robin turned around, not bother to cover himself as he used is arms to fully sprint away. He was faster than the man but he could hear him not far behind. Robin lost track of turns and eventually hit a dead end. He turned around only to see the brother blocking the entrance. His hands were in claw shapes as he slowly approached. Robin fell back against the wall as the brute approached him. Something was leaking from his cock and dripping on the floor as he got nearer. As he drew in, Robin leaned back and sprung off the wall in a full dive towards him, all 135 pounds shot through the air with as much force as Robin's thin, but toned legs could provide. However, the man was quick as well and grabbed Robin's narrow waist with both hands and pushed him away. Robin careened into the wall of the maze and hit the ground hard. However, he was on the other side of the man and despite the pain, took off again.

Robin's soft cock flopped madly as he turned corner after corner. Riddler could see on his monitor that Robin was nearing one of the exits. The footage they were getting was golden. However, he took a wrong turn and hit a dead end. This triggered another trap in the maze which Robin didn't know at first. As he turned and sprinted back down where he'd come from, his bare feet suddenly stopped moving and he fell forward, barely managing to avoid smashing his face into the floor by bracing himself with his hands. He looked behind him and saw his feet covered in some greenish goo. He pulled with all of his might but just when it seemed he might break it, he lost strength and it snapped back.

"Oh no!" Riddler cried, mocking shock, "Robin's triggered the goo trap. Unless he can free his feet from the sticky goo, he's not going anywhere!" Riddler said, feigning terror.

Robin's thin, toned legs showed nothing but his muscle as he strained and strained, the sweat increasing dramatically on his naked body. 

"Come on, come on," Robin said under his breath, but the more he struggled, the more tired he became and the harder it was to extricate himself. Then, his heart stopped as he heard grunts. Robin had flipped onto his backside in his attempts to free himself. With his feet stuck, he was sitting on his butt with his hands to his sides. He slowly turned and saw both brothers standing behind him. Their cocks dripping with precum and hovering just above Robin's masked head. Robin's face went white in fear as each brother grabbed him by and arm and pulled. The goo snapped off Robin's feet and they dragged him into an intersection of the maze as Robin's feet kicked and flailed in protest. 

"It looks like we have winners! And one very small and soon to be sore loser!" Riddler said laughing loudly. 

The men were so strong that Robin had no chance of overpowering them. They spread his small body, one kneeling on his forearms to keep him still and the other kneeling on his lower legs/ankles. They were so heavy that Robin was completely immobilized. 

"Please, don't do this," Robin begged, but it was if they couldn't hear him. The one on his legs began to run his tongue up Robin's relatively smooth thigh, grunting and moaning as he did so. The other began to roughly play with and twist, then pull, Robin's nipples. The hero's cries echoed in the warehouse as the cameras caught every action. Riddler was watching, but gnawing a bit rougher on his knuckle as he watched the sidekick struggle and cry out in pain. 

The brother on Robin's lower half reached Robin's limp cock and roughly took the whole length into his mouth. His hands groped and pulled at Robin's smooth balls, causing more yelps of pain from the Boy Wonder. Despite his situation, Robin began to grow in the man's mouth and soon reached his full length of just over 5 inches. The man pulled off and Robin's cock flopped hard onto his belly. 

"All boys are the same," he said with a deep snarl before taking it back into his mouth. Now a rough finger found it's way to Robin's virgin entrance causing Robin to stiffen and gasp. The other man had shifted slightly, his hairy ballsack now hanging directly over Robin's masked face. He lowered himself and began to rub in on Robin's face, who closed his masked eyes as tight as he could and wanted it all to be over. He thought of Batman, of his shame and embarrassment at what he'd become. He wished he had died in a death trap long before this. Anything to make this moment go away. He groaned as a thick, calloused finger breached his hole and just as it did, there were two, deep, wails of pain as the brothers' collars were activated at full power. 

The goons in the booth looked over at the Riddler in bewilderment as he cranked their knobs hard. On the monitors, the two brothers fell off of Robin's naked body and shook as their bodies were filled with massive amounts of voltage. 

"Boss that'll kill them," the nearest goon said to the Riddler, a little worriedly. Riddler didn't seem to hear him as he left the knobs where they were. Robin groaned as he lifted his head slightly to see what was happening and saw the two men convulsing. And then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. They stopped moving. Robin couldn't tell if they were breathing, but it looked like they weren't. He looked up towards the ceiling, unintentionally looking right into one of the hidden cameras. Riddler stared back him through the monitor. It looked like Robin mouthed something before his head fell backward and he passed out from the trauma, his cock slowly softening. 

The goons were silent as they stared at the Riddler. Without looking at them, still staring at Robin's body on the monitor, he spoke.

"Cut the footage. Start from when the doors open and finish just before I turned on their collars. I want Batman to see nothing but Robin getting molested and I want him to assume those two fucked his little brains out. Cut it with Yakety Sax and speed it up. Make sure to put it in black and white as well. You know the drill." After he said this, Riddler walked out of the control room. The two goons went to work as instructed. 

Riddler made it down to the floor of the maze and pressed a button. The walls of the maze lowered down into the floor and before long, the floor was smooth and flat. About twenty yards away, Riddler saw the three bodies, one alive, two dead. He beckoned another henchman who was nearby to follow him over to the bodies. Standing over them, Riddler looked intently at Robin's masked face. He was in almost the same position as before the maze began, but mentally, he was in a much different place. 

"Secure Robin in the cell. Remove the collar and chain him to the wall in the cell by his neck. Also cuff his hands and ankles, but cuff his hands in front of him. Dispose of the other bodies in the river when that's done."

The goon nodded and lifted Robin into his arms and carried him away. The Riddler turned slowly and stared at the back of the goon. He could see Robin's bare feet bouncing on the goon's left and his masked face hanging slightly on the goon's right. Then he turned a corner and disappeared. Riddler looked up at one of the cameras, making eye contact with his goons in the control room who had paused their editing to stare at the monitors. They then hurriedly went back to work. 

That night, Batman watched, clad in his costume but no cowl or cape, in the Batcave. More equipment was smashed when the video was over as Batman collapsed on the floor of the cave and sobbed. He had never considered killing a criminal...until now. When he got his hands on the Riddler, he'd kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin groaned slowly awake and his masked eyes slowly opened, blinking quickly before staring ahead. He tried to remember what had happened as much as he wished he could forget his current predicament. He was pinned down. He couldn't move. One brother was above him, dragging his nasty, sweaty, hairy ballsack over his face. The other had Robin's whole cock in his mouth and...was there a finger? Robin thought he felt something but couldn't remember. There was a sound of screaming, Robin was staring at the ceiling, and then black. He couldn't remember anything else. 

He shifted slightly but didn't feel any considerable pain. He had no idea how long he'd been out but couldn't believe that after what those men probably did to him, he wasn't in any pain, especially in his rear end. 

What they did to him...Robin's face burned as he thought of the shame and humiliation, the embarrassment, the helplessness. He just wanted it to end.

Robin began to get his bearings on his current situation. He was sitting, propped up against the wall. The room wasn't too large and was simply bare concrete with a metal door at one end. Over the door was a lens with a red light. Another camera. Robin looked at his ankles and they were chained together, the chain seemed just long enough for Robin to shuffle. He was still completely naked, but still had his mask on as before. His hands were cuffed in standard handcuffs in front of him. That was a relief as it meant his shoulders and arms weren't sore and he could rest his hands over his soft package, protecting the minuscule shred of modesty he still hung on to. His neck had a thick iron collar on it which was attached to a 5 foot chain. This allowed him to sit or stand, as he found out, as well as walk a step or two. 

He stood slowly, not wanting to move too quickly just in case he was injured or the chain was shorter than he thought. As he stood upright, he groaned as he stretched. He turned his back to the camera and stretched his arms above his head, showcasing his smooth, toned backside to the camera, but that was better than exposing his front. He lowered his hands to his crotch again before turning back around. Keeping his hands in place, he began to stretch as much as he could, feeling the tightness that his exertions had caused without the proper stretching he normally did. He paced around as much as his chain would allow him before deciding to sit again. 

He sat with his legs crisscrossed and rested his head in his hands, shielding his private area from the camera. He didn't know how much time had passed, but despite his isolation and predicament, it didn't feel too long until he heard the door open. He shot his masked face up out of his hands and quickly stood up against the wall, hands secured firmly in front of him. The red light next to the lens turned off as the door opened. In stepped the Riddler, clad in his tight green body suit, a giant question mark on his chest, and slightly darker green briefs covering his own private area. 

It took every bit of training Robin possessed not to scream and yell and try to break the chain to attack him. However, Robin noticed something different about him. He wasn't smiling or giggling like he usually did. He moved slowly and more considered than his usual frolicking. He closed the door gently before turning to face Robin whose masked face was set in a glare that was filled with vitriolic hatred. 

Riddler stepped forward, about two feet outside the range of Robin's chain and put his hands behind his back as he looked Robin up and down, hovering slightly on Robin's cuffed bare hands that were locked like a vice over his soft cock. His eyes went up Robin's smooth torso and met the fiery masked eyes. He was impressed with Robin's resolve, although he wasn't sure how much was show and how much was genuine. He was also impressed with Robin's restraint, although he could see some twitching in Robin's lean muscles, indicating he wanted to spring forward and attack if he could. 

"I'm sorry for the restraints, Boy Wonder," Riddler said, again rather calmly. "However, I couldn't take any chances. You might be young and not very strong or big, but you're still dangerous."

Robin didn't like the adjectives used to describe his physical appearance, but he did get some satisfaction over knowing the Riddler found him slightly dangerous. 

"And you're welcome, by the way," Riddler said without explanation. 

"And just what should I be thanking you for?" Robin asked, dripping with so much sarcasm Riddler thought they both might drown it. 

"For making sure you were cuffed with your hands in front of you. I supposed I could have clothed you again, but this was the compromise I went with."

"Well, 'thank you'," Robin said, slightly bowing and again filling the room with a dangerous amount of sarcasm. 

"To be honest, I really just enjoy looking at your body," Riddler said, smiling slightly and causing Robin to look a bit shocked because the smile seemed almost genuine. 

"You're sick," Robin shot back quickly. 

"Perhaps," Riddler said, beginning to pace a bit and looking away. "But ultimately I'm a man who knows what he wants and I'm a man who's in control."

"For now," Robin said, his eyes narrowed as he followed the Riddler's movements. "But Batman will find me, and more importantly he'll find you, and when he does, you'll pay for what you've done."

"Again, perhaps," Riddler said, turning around and pacing in the other direction. "But for now, that's not the case." The Riddler stopped, again directly in front of Robin but again slightly out of range. "Did you enjoy my maze?" Riddler asked, a hint of self-satisfaction in his voice. "At least, it seemed to me that at one point you were enjoying it quite a bit."

"You fiend!" Robin cried, springing forward with his hands out in front as if to grab the Riddler's neck. However, Riddler took one step backward and Robin's chain straightened and he fell backward, choking and coughing. He slid back towards the wall before getting into a standing position again and repositioning his hands. Much to his surprise, the Riddler wasn't laughing. It was simply staring. 

"Best not try that again," Riddler said plainly. Robin agreed, but didn't show that in any way. Riddler turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Robin cried out. Riddler stopped and turned around, cocking an eyebrow up in lieu of a verbal response. "What...what happened to the two brothers?"

Riddler set his jaw and swallowed. "They're dead," he said flatly. 

"Dead? How?" Robin asked, seeming concerned despite who they were and what they tried to do.

"I killed them by activating their collars to full power," Riddler said. That's when it came back to Robin. The balls on his face, the mouth on his cock, the finger had just breached his virgin hole when it all suddenly stopped. That's why he couldn't remember anything...because there was nothing to remember. 

"Why did you do that?" Robin asked, now genuinely curious. 

The Riddler didn't answer as he turned around again and headed for the door. 

"Why did you do that?!" Robin asked again, raising his voice. But the metal door slammed shut and Robin was again left in solitude. The red light glowed into life again on the lens and Robin slowly lowered himself to the ground again as his mind raced.

***

Meanwhile, in the Batcave, Batman was pouring over his notes and computer readouts. Maps of Gotham City were scattered over a table as Alfred brought a tray of tea over. He didn't dare say a word as Batman worked, without his cape or cowl, in a fury. Alfred set the tray down and exited quietly and quickly. Batman continued to circle items on the map without evening looking up or saying a word. 

***

A goon had brought in a tray of food that Robin had eagerly devoured. Soon after the empty tray was taken away, the door opened again and the Riddler entered. Again the red light switched off and Robin stood up as he had before. He had no concept of time but felt it had been several hours. If Robin could grow facial hair, that would have helped a little, but at only 16 and a half, it was babyface for the Boy Wonder. 

Robin assumed the same position he had the last time Riddler was there, his back against the wall and his hands cupping his package tightly. The Riddler's movements and mannerisms were the same as before. Riddler began to pace as before, his arms behind him. 

"You know, Robin, the last time I had you and Batman in my clutches, I had wanted to separate you, to exact my revenge then and there, but I wasn't ready. I figured I'd just kill you both, but also figured that you'd both escape my wheels of doom. And now I have you and I've exacted some of the revenge I'd planned, but not everything," he said calmly, causing Robin to gulp softly. "Three months ago, I had you in my lair, all alone. You were completely naked and didn't even have a mask on," Riddler said. Robin's face suddenly looked very confused. 

"What?! You removed my mask?! I was naked and unconscious in your hideout?!" Robin cried out, his face going red at the thought. Riddler paused his pacing to look at Robin.

"Batman never told you?" he asked, confused and surprised. 

"He told me you captured me and made a mask using my face, that's it!" Robin cried.

Riddler's smile widened as he looked at the confused sidekick. 

"My my, apparently Batman wanted to shield you from the truth. I needed a costume for my Molly and yours fit her, so we used it. We needed the mask too, but I have no idea who you are so I suppose your identity is safe."

"Wh...what did you to me while I was unconscious??" Robin asked, his masked eyes now full of fear. He remembered his dream, or what he thought was a dream. The mysterious man who turned out to be the Riddler, causing him to orgasm and kissing him deeply. Had that really happened? Was it not a dream? Or did Robin just think it was a dream because he was unconscious. 

"What makes you think I did anything to you, Robin?" Riddler asked, a slightly wry smile on his face. Robin's face went even redder as the images from his dream flooded his young mind. His cock twitched under his hands which luckily the Riddler couldn't see. 

"N...nothing," Robin said. "But...but given the recent events, it seems like something you'd do," Robin said quickly, trying to suppress the images and tame his growing cock. 

"That's just it, Robin. I didn't do anything to you, except for one...thing..." Riddler said deliberately, stepping closer to Robin's clearly uncomfortable body. "Just before Batman arrived to save the day, as I was waiting to hear about my Molly's efforts, I stood there next to the table you were on and simply stared." Riddler continued to move closer ever so slightly as Robin's masked eyes darted around, trying not to look at the older man's green spandex covered athletic body. This was going better than he could have ever planned and he had Batman's unwillingness to be honest with Robin to thank for it. 

"As if I was under a spell," Riddler said, now within the range of Robin's chain, "I was drawn in to your lips. Your soft lips that were begging for mine." Robin's cock was now almost fully hard as he couldn't shift the images and Riddler's words. He desperately tried to keep it covered as he squinted his eyes tightly shut. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. 

"And then I met them, locked with them, parted them, and explored that youthful mouth of yours. It was warm and soft and inviting," Riddler said, now just a few feet away from Robin's slightly shaking naked body. "But then just as quickly, it all stopped. I couldn't explain the feelings. They were primal, uncontrollable. And then I got the news of Molly and Batman arrived and ever since, I've been hell bent on revenge. But then I saw you, naked and helpless before the maze began, just like you were three months ago, and the same feelings returned. I saw the brothers on top of you, exploiting and wanting to damage the perfection that is you. I had to stop them. I had to protect you." Riddler was now only a few inches from Robin's smaller body. "And I knew you knew at the time what I'd done. I saw you look into the camera. I knew, at some level deeper than you'd want to admit, there was something there as well."

With his bare hands, Riddler reached down, still staring at Robin's masked eyes, not breaking eye contact, and placed his hands on Robin's. Robin gasped at the contact as Robin's eyes were still screwed tightly shut. His eyes shot open and met the Riddler's deep blue eyes staring into his. He was lost for words. His muscles relaxed and Riddler's hand moved passed Robin's cuffed hands and grasped the 5 inches of Robin's quivering length. Robin gasped again, much louder as Riddler gripped it tightly, but not too tightly. 

"I see I was right," Riddler whispered, staring into Robin's baby blue eyes behind the black mask. Without another word, Riddler moved in and met Robin's lips again. This time, Robin's lips parted voluntarily as he was lost in Riddler's embrace. Their tongues met as Robin experienced his first real kiss. Riddler's hand was firm as his other hand reached up and pulled the mask off Robin's head. Robin didn't even flinch as they continued their deep kiss. 

Riddler pulled away and Robin gasped for air, breathing hard. Riddler held the mask in his hand in front of Robin's now-naked face. Robin looked at it and then back at Riddler. 

"I'll give you a choice," Riddler said. "Me or the mask and everything that is still in store for the one who wears it."

It wasn't even a choice. Robin didn't want any more torment. He had no idea what these feelings were or how they came about, but his aching cock and the taste on his lips were feelings he did want again. Feelings he wanted now. Riddler handed the mask to Robin's cuffed hands and Robin cast it aside. With a smile, Riddler unlocked all of Robin's restraints. Gripping his hard cock firmly, Riddler walked him out of the room by it as Robin followed willingly. 

Down the hall a few yards was the room Riddler slept in with a large bed against the wall. He walked Robin over to it and Robin crawled on the bed and onto his back. Riddler shed his green costume surprisingly quickly, revealing a toned, slightly hairy frame with a hard 7 inch cock. Robin stared at it as his own stuck straight up. Riddler crawled onto the foot of the bed and parted Robin's smooth legs. Robin kept his arms out to the side, letting his body be relatively compliant as he had no idea how to do any of this. 

Riddler planted soft kisses up Robin's smooth thighs before easily engulfing Robin's entire cock into his mouth. Robin threw his had back against the pillow and moaned loudly as Riddler's tongue ran all along his shaft. Riddler played with Robin's balls as he did so, stimulating the teenager quickly and efficiently. Robin arched his back as Riddler ran his fingernails lightly over Robin's smooth, toned torso. It wasn't long before Robin shot his load into Riddler's willing mouth which swallowed every drop he could. 

As Robin lay there, breathing hard, Riddler crawled up and leaned down to kiss Robin again. Robin tasted his own cum for the first time as he returned the kiss. As they locked together, Robin felt something thick poking at his virgin entrance. Riddler broke off the kiss and looked down at the boy's face. 

"May I?" he asked. The ask itself surprised Robin, but the Riddler knew in his mind that Robin had to want this. Otherwise, he could've just raped the kid whenever he wanted. Robin nodded nervously and Riddler smiled, kissing him deeply again. Slowly and gently, Riddler entered the squirming sidekick, popping his cherry. Robin gasped and moaned as his tight hole was filled by the villain's cock. As he gasped for air and moaned, his small mouth opened and Riddler embraced it again with his own. As Riddler began to thrust slowly, Robin's body joined his movements. Again it didn't take long for the tightness of the Boy Wonder and the sound of his moaning to send the Riddler over the edge. He exploded and spilled his seed inside the sidekick as Robin cried out in pleasure. 

The Riddler pulled out and fell onto his back next to Robin, breathing just as hard as the Boy Wonder. They lay next to each other in silence for several minutes before Riddler spoke. 

"Don't say a word, Robin. Just go to sleep." 

Robin smiled and closed his eyes, turning onto his right side. The Riddler slid in behind him and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy as they fell asleep.

They were only asleep for about 30 minutes before the door was kicked in, rousing them both immediately. In the doorway stood Batman, his mouth agape at the sight that greeted him. His eyes were as flames of fire and he was breathing heavily. The number of goons he had to get through to get to this point was enough to do that, but in this case, he felt his heart my actually explode. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Batman roared. Robin tried to cover himself with a sheet, his face deep red.

"Batman! It's not, don't think, we just, if I hadn't, what he had done, going to do, it just sort of, I never wanted to, if only you'd, I just couldn't," Robin was saying so quickly he wasn't able to finish a thought. Riddler, meanwhile, had somersaulted off the other side and slid on a pair of pants as Batman advanced, his fists clenched. 

"NO! Batman please!" Robin pleaded. Batman stopped and looked at his naked sidekick. He then glared at the Riddler. 

"You fiend! What have you done to his mind?! You'll pay!" Batman roared again.

"Batman no!" Robin cried out again. 

"Listen to him, Batman!" Riddler said, his hands out in front of him. "I did nothing that he didn't agree to."

"What was his other choice? More torture?!" Batman yelled. 

"Yes, but Batman, it's not that simple!" Robin said. He had gotten out of the bed and was standing between Batman and Riddler, fully naked but not caring or trying to hide. Breathing heavily, Robin looked at the Riddler who was noticeably terrified and then looked at Batman who was noticeably pissed. 

"Look, I can't explain it, but there are feelings here. I've had them ever since that first encounter 3 months ago but I never said anything because of this situation. I didn't think it'd be a problem, but Riddler stopped those brothers from doing anything serious to me, and while I'm not a fan of anything he put me through, we're a summation of our actions, not just one or two," Robin said. Batman was stunned at listening to his 16 year old sidekick defend a relationship and feelings for man more than twice his age. 

"How does this end?" Batman said, still breathing hard. "What are we supposed to do? Are you done fighting crime? Are you going to live with the Riddler and get a nice little house together in the country?" he asked mockingly. Robin blushed slightly, realizing the absurdity of that scenario. 

"No, of course not. I guess...I guess what I'm saying is, let's just call it even," Robin said. He turned around to face the Riddler. As he looked at him, his heart sank, but with Batman in the room, he was Robin again. "Riddler, you're under arrest," Robin said without a smile. Riddler's heart sank as well as his dreams came crashing to a halt. Without saying a word, he pointed to a drawer next to the bed. Robin walked over and opened it, seeing his entire costume including his utility belt. In silence, with Batman never taking his eyes off Riddler and Riddler never taking his eyes off of Robin, Robin donned his entire costume again. He left the room and returned a moment later wearing his mask. He then strode passed Batman and pulled out a set of batcuffs and placed them on the Riddler. Robin then walked out of the room and stood in the hallway against a wall, trying desperately not to break down in tears. 

Inside the room, Batman walked up to Riddler who cowered slightly against the wall. 

"For Robin's sake, I'm not going to kill you," he growled, his face inches from the Riddler's. "Just know, that if you ever capture Robin again to do these sick, twisted things of yours, I will kill you without a moment's hesitation." Without waiting for the Riddler to respond, Batman gassed him with Batgas and called Gordon to have his men come down and get him. 

Batman placed a hand on Robin's caped shoulder and walked him slowly out of the hideout to the Batmobile. They were silent until they reached the cave. 

"Batman, I..." Robin began.

"Robin, don't," Batman said quickly. "No matter what you say to explain it, it's not going to change what happened. The fact that you weren't seriously harmed is why I let the Riddler stay alive. The fact that you did what you had to in order to keep yourself from harm is what anyone would do. Just move forward," he said coldly. 

Robin ascended to the mansion alone. How could he move forward? What was he supposed to do with the feelings, these uncontrolled affections he had for an archenemy. And even worse, Batman had lied originally to Robin and that might have changed everything. Dick Grayson disrobed down to his boxers and climbed into bed. It wasn't easy, but eventually he drifted off to sleep. 

In the Batcave, Batman tuned up the last video that had been dropped off at HQ while he infiltrated the Riddler's hideout. It was simply black and white footage of Robin chained in a room, occasionally someone bringing him food. It seemed to have cuts in it where other things happened. However, the Riddler then appeared and then everything was in color and there was sound. Batman heard the Riddler tell Robin what really happened. Batman watched as the Riddler exploited Batman's attempt at shielding Robin. He watched them kiss, he watched Robin cast his mask aside. 

Batman burned the tape as he had with the others and went over to a locked drawer. He opened it up and pulled out two small devices. He ascended to the mansion where Alfred met him. As soon as Alfred saw what was in Bruce's hands, he pursed his lips but said nothing. He followed Bruce up to Dick's room where Bruce softly opened the door. Dick was fast asleep, laying on his back with his head lolled to his right and his mouth slightly open. 

Bruce entered a code onto the devices and placed one on each of Dick's temples, moving his head slightly to accommodate them. 

"Are you sure, sir?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"It's the only way. He's been compromised," Bruce said flatly, ignoring the tears running down his face. He turned on the devices and they blinked to life. Robin's shook slightly as they pulsed on his temples. After 3 minutes, they shut off and Bruce pulled them off. 

"Three minutes for three months. I never thought I would use these," Bruce said. 

When Dick awoke the next morning, he had no memory of anything for the past three months. As far as he was concerned, it was the day before the Riddler first captured him...


End file.
